Sectumsempra
by iim asia
Summary: Hermione wanders into Myrtle's bathroom one fateful day. What happens when she finds Draco crying? And what exactly IS his mission from Voldemort? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before I get stated, I've got to thank the masterful Dramione video editors on the YouTube. Their videos have really been an inspiration to me for this story. If you're ever bored, I recommend you go check out some videos. Eclairu and smileyfacebecca are two of the best editors/Dramione shipper that I've found out there, but I digress. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Hermione was angry. No, she wasn't just angry. She was furious. She stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Harry's protests at being left with 'Won-won' and Lavender. If Hermione had ever had her way, there never would've been any Lavender Brown in Ron's life. How had he never realized that she had liked him for so long? Was he really that dense? She supposed that he must be, if he still hadn't realized what she was so upset about, what with her charmed birds and such.

She rounded the corner to Myrtle's bathroom. She hadn't gone in there in years. Four whole years ago, when it had just been her, Harry and Ron. She laughed sadly when she remembered the cat hairs she had accidentally gotten off that Slytherin girl's robes.

When she walked in, she heard sobbing. It wasn't unusual to hear sobbing from Myrtle's bathroom, but this was different. It piqued her interest, because it wasn't Moaning Myrtle whom was doing the crying today. In fact, Myrtle seemed to be the one who was doing the comforting.

"Shhh, it'll all be okay in the end," Myrtle cooed. "You're going to be fine."

Hermione peeked over to the sinks and froze. There stood Draco Malfoy, hunched over a sink over-flowing with water. With sudden certainty, Hermione realized that it was he who was doing the crying.

"Malfoy?" She asked softly, true concern coloring her words.

His head snapped up, his cold, silver eyes meeting her own warm, brown ones in the mirror above his sink. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to be his usual arrogant self.

Hermione wasn't fooled. "Malfoy? What are you doing in here?" She asked incredulously, moving closer towards him. "You're crying," she added.

"Back off, Mudblood!" Draco yelled at her. "Just let me be." Hermione kept inching towards the Slytherin, one step at a time. "I'm warning you, Granger!" He shouted, whipping his wand out and pointing it at her.

She didn't know what had come over her, but she kept creeping foward, her palms outstretched towards him. "I want to help you," she whispered, her own worries forgotten.

"You can't help me," Draco said, tears still flowing from his eyes. "No body can help me!"

"That's not true," Hermione told him. "If we just - "

"No!" Draco yelled, his eyes panicked. "Just leave! Leave now!"

"I will not!" Hermione shouted back at him, whipping her own wand out as Draco brandished his. "Expelli - "

"Sectumsempra!" Draco shouted, hitting the Gryffindor square in the chest, knocking her to the damp floor. Her shirt was turning red quickly. "What have I done?" Draco murmured to himself.

"Murder!" Myrtle screeched. "Murder in the bathroom!"

"Shut up!" Draco spat at her, but it was no use. She kept screeching for what seemed like an eternity.

Snape burst into the bathroom, glanced down at Hermione and then up at Draco. "Go!" He yelled at his godson. "Get down to my quarters."

Draco watched as Snape murmured gently, healing Hermione's wounds, sealing the skin closed. "Now," Snape told him. "You cannot be seen here."

Hermione began to stir, and Draco ran faster than he had ever run before. He was terrified of what might happen to him. When he reached Snape's quarters, he gave the password hurriedly and sank into one of the plush leather couched, allowing himself to cry once more.

"What've I done?" He asked himself quietly. "What have I done?"

**Yep. That's chapter one. It's actually pretty long, I think. It could use some work, and it's a bit suck, but whatever. I'm fine with it. I hope you liked it. Review, please? Love, Asia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Read, review, and enjoy.**

Draco awoke to Snape moving about the room. He sat up blearily, unsure of what he should do.

"Ah, good. You're awake," Snape said when he noticed the boy stirring. "Drink this. It will help clear your mind."

Draco took the cup that was proffered to him. He sniffed at it. "What's in here?" He questioned, making a face at the drink.

"It's chamomile tea infused with Draught of Peace. It'll help calm your nerves for when we speak with the Dark Lord."

"What?" Draco shrieked, shooting up from his position on the couch to pace around the potion master's quarters.

"Certainly you didn't think He wouldn't notice what had happened today. Voldemort has many ways of finding out what goes on within the walls of Hogwarts."

Draco swallowed the rest of his tea. "So what do we do now?" He asked, the calming effects of the tea starting to take over.

"Well," Snape said, "We're going to talk to Him over the Floo. Let me know when you're ready."

"Let's go," he said, taking up a handful of powder and stepping into the grate. "Malfoy Manor!" He shouted as the green flames rushed up to lick at his body.

He fell through the grate into his mother's arms. "Draco," she whispered hurriedly. "You have a new task. The Dark Lord, he - he's found a new position for you that would greater help his quest to take down Harry Potter. Hurry up and clean yourself off. We have to meet him in the West Wing in five minutes."

When Snape came through, Narcissa led the two of them towards the rooms that Voldemort had taken as his own lair.

"Ahh, Draco," Voldemort hissed. "How nice of you to stop by. I'm sure your mother informed you that you have a change in task."

"Yes," Draco replied with a curt nod.

"Your new task is to break apart Harry Potter's friends. Leave him alone and blathering. Your new task is to kill Hermione Granger." There was a collective gasp amongst the Death Eaters gathered in the room. "Do you accept?" Voldemort asked dangerously.

"I do, My Lord," Draco responded with a deep bow, exposing his left forearm to the older wizard.

"Excellent," Voldemort replied with a snake-like smile, pressing his wand to the mark on Draco's arm, sealing the deal.

**Yep. That's chapter two. None of that fanon Draco who's not a Death Eater. I'm evil, I'm a dreadful person, etc, etc. Anyway, review, please. Love, Asia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop! Updates! Haha, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate them all. Anywho, read, review, and enjoy!**

Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing, whispering voices all around her. She blinked a few times, groggy.

"She's awake," Hermione heard Harry announce in hushed tones to the few other people who were crowded around her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm right here, Hermione," he told her, squeezing her hand breifly.

She smiled lightly. "And Ron?" She asked.

"I'm here, too," he told her, coming around to her other side. "Who did this to you, 'Mione?" He asked. "I swear, I'll kill them."

"I don't - I don't remember who did it," she replied quietly, her head foggy

"Dammit, Hermione!" Ron yelled, slamming his fist into the cart next to her bed. "How can you not remember who massacred you like this?"

"Madame Pomfrey said that she might have some memory loss," Harry murmured quietly.

"Memory loss?" Hermione asked. "What're you two going on about?"

Ron took a shaky breath. "You were attacked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom two days ago. You've been out cold since then."

Hermione sat up. "Two days?" She asked. "I've been unconscious for two days? What've I missed in my classes? Did either of you two take the notes down like you're supposed to? Did you - "

Harry held up a stack of notes and assignments. "Don't worry about it, 'Mione," he told her. "We took the notes."

"But neither of you two are in my Arithmancy course. Did you get the notes from anyone in that class?"

"Someone dropped them off for you. I donno who, though, so don't bother asking." Harry told her, cutting off her barrage of questions. "We need to leave now, though. Madame Pomfrey should be letting you out tomorrow morning, but we'll come up before breakfast just in case."

"Thanks, you two," Hermione said, setting the pile of parchment on the cart next to her bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as the mediwitch bustled about the wing. "What happened to me, exactly? Why can't I remember?"

"Well, you were attacked in a second floor girls bathroom. The ghost that resides there alerted Professor Snape to your condition, but by the time he got there, the person who had attacked you was gone."

"But why can't I remember any of this?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "The brain," she explained, "Has this wonderful mechanism that stops you from remembering horrific things immediately after they happen. But you will eventually remember what happened to you in that bathroom, and, hopefully, even who attacked you. For now just focus on trying to rest up. You lost a lot of blood."

Hermione sighed, not content with the witch's answers, but she didn't have any other way of understanding what had happened to her. She was going to research how to regain memories, but for now, she figured that she just ought to start working on the work she had missed in the past two days. She pulled the papers that Harry and Ron had brought towards herself and began shuffling through them, looking for the Arithmancy notes.

She paused as she recognized the hand writing as Malfoy's. Why would he give me his notes? She wondered to herself. It was totally against his usual character. She shook her head. It was feeling funny, thinking of Draco, but she ignored the feeling and got to work on the essay that was due tomorrow. She would worry about Malfoy later.

**Ehhh, this is short. And not great. Ahh well, I'll update again soon. Reviews, please? Love, Asia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I haven't updated any of my chapter stories in a while now. I've just been writing oneshots, but I'm home sick right now, so I guess I have the time to update. Read, review, and enjoy.**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was blushing furiously, after having been greeted from her house, and several people from a few other houses, with a raucous round of applause.

"Do you know who did it?" Dean Thomas was asking her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I can't remember. It's like, every time I try to think of what happened in the bathroom, my head is clouded by some impenetrable fog." She leaned in closer, and lowered to voice to something just barely above a whisper. "I think someone's tampered with my head." She said.

"What?" Ron shouted.

Ginny hit him. "Quiet your voice, Ronald. If we don't know who did this to her, then we don't know who could be listening to this right now."

Ron looked around the Great Hall. "I'd bet you it's Malfoy." He whispered to Hermione.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed with exasperation. "Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you? Just because Malfoy doesn't like us, and is in Slytherin doesn't mean it was him that attacked me."

"But Ron's still got a point, you know." Harry told her. "It very well could be him. He hates muggle borns, Hermione."

"But even still - " She started before Harry cut her off.

"But even still, the fact remains that until we learn how to take away that fog of yours, we won't be able to say who it really was. We can have theories, but theories aren't helping you get your memories back."

The bell rang to signal the end of breakfast, and the trio stood, making their way to double potions.

Ron huffed. "This is going to be a long day." He said. Harry and Hermione nodded, before pushing their way into the classroom.

**This is short. Very, very, VERY short. But I'm in the process of writing up chapter five right now! ^.^ Reviews, please? Love, Asia.**


End file.
